1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to database searches in distributed computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to database searches in distributed computer systems on a portion of a remote database.
2. Background Information
Companies doing business on the World Wide Web portion of the Internet are faced with growing pressure to provide detailed product and/or service information sufficient for potential buyers to find products and/or services that meet their needs and enable them to make informed buying decisions. Companies have responded to this pressure by developing Web sites that include such information, along with searching capabilities. Software exists that enables companies to develop, implement and maintain their own product and/or service databases.
However, such an undertaking requires the building of a product database that includes sufficient detail for a user to “zero in” on appropriate products and/or services, and making the database searchable using, for example, a database language such as Structured Query Language (SQL). In addition, the undertaking requires a search engine, as well as financial and human resources to keep the database current. This can be a daunting task and financially burdensome for smaller companies and companies lacking the in-house talent to create and maintain such a database, even with the available software. In addition, there is also the cost of and lost time for training to use the software to create, implement and maintain the database.
Thus, a need exists for an easier way for companies or other entities to provide searchable databases of product/service information or other information.